Digital Disaster
by Goku215456
Summary: What would you do if you became a Saiyan in the DBZ Universe through the powers of technology? Join the adventures of Cloud and Hail [no pun intended on their names, it turned out that way]! Please read and review!
1. Intro: When Lightning Strikes

Intro: When Lightning Strikes

Author's Note: I have no idea how I even came up with this. All I remember is that it had something to do with me thinking of a good story idea, then considered aspects of my life, most particularly the fact that when I sit in the car when my parents are driving, I have this odd habit of listening to my MP4 while watching a DVD player at the same time, so I decided that would be a good place to start. Well anyway, enjoy!

Cloud, or Colin as he was named at birth had never really been a normal kid. For one, he preferred speaking Japanese over English at school. Secondly, he was the only non-Asian in his high school who learnt Kung Fu, and was better than most of the others. Finally, he bordered on being a super-computer when it came to knowing about anything related to video games. Not that his younger brother Edward was any different, just not as eccentric as Cloud was. So now that you have probably guessed where Colin's name comes from, let us commence with the story.

It was a stormy afternoon when it happened. Cloud and Edward had just finished their Kung Fu lesson and were waiting for their dad to pick them up at their teacher's house. Their dad was a famous inventor who had been recently trying to invent a contraption which would supposedly absorb lightning and multiply its efficiency by a factor of 100 times before channeling it into an object. The siblings were currently sharing Cloud's MP4 when their dad finally arrived in the Holden. Waving goodbye to their teacher and friend Jason, they ran through the rain before getting into the back, being squished together while having to sit next to the cube which took up the rest of the car. "Now, don't touch the button, or the lightning absorber will activate," said their dad wryly before starting the drive back home.

Edward sighed, before reaching under the seat and withdrawing a DVD player. Cloud leaned closer as Edward turned it on, revealing the menu for the first disc of their new purchase, Saiyan Showdown. Edward pushed the button to start playing the episodes in chronological order, beginning with the first episode, showing a spacepod, before shifting to a scene of Goku outside his house. Cloud, seeing that this would interest him more than listening to "Chase Of The Highway" promptly began to take out his MP4 to shut it off, not noticing his elbow pushed the button that their dad had explicitly told them not to push just 3 minutes ago. So it was no surprise that all 3 of the occupants of the car screamed in terror as a lightning bolt burned through the window and struck the machine, before the energy channeled into the nearest electronic, in this case, the DVD player, seeing as Cloud's MP4 had flown forward when he threw it in terror. Cloud and Edward screamed as the DVD player suddenly sucked them into it, sending them flying through a blue void. However, both of them stopped screaming when for the next 5 minutes, they were still flying through the void. "So, are we still falling?" asked Cloud.

"What do you think?" asked Edward pointing down, only to see that the blue void had become a rapidly closing patch of green. "AHHH!" screamed both in unison as they braced themselves before falling into the ground. Two thumps were heard as both of them groaned in pain before falling into silence. "Uh, shouldn't we be dead?" asked Edward. "Maybe Kung Fu helped out a lot?" asked Cloud before seeing a brown furry object protruding from the base of Edward's spine. "Uh, do you see what I see?" asked Cloud as he noticed Edward was also staring at the base of his back.

Another two screams filled the air on that day in one minute. "What are you two screaming about?" asked a third voice which both immediately recognized. Both looked up to see none other than Son Goku, the very character which they had been watching now 10 minutes ago. Both immediately fainted.

I'll leave it here as a cliffhanger. I know the chapter is short but its to serve as an intro, I'm not going to go ahead with this story unless I get at least 1 good review.


	2. Electrical Energy

Chapter 2: Electrical Energy

Author's Note: Thanks to the reviewers! And to all first-time readers, please review as well! Ideas are coming a bit slower now as for what should happen to the main characters, if you have any suggestions feel free to MSN me or tell me in an alternative way.

Edward was the first to wake. Groggily opening his eyes, he squinted as the streaming sunlight filled his view. He sighed and rolled over, hearing a slight crunch before he was aware of a tremendous pain before jumping up and holding his tail….wait, a tail?

Once again, two screams filled the air in the last 15 minutes (but only the author knows that they were unconscious for the last 5 minutes…ah crap, anyway moving on).

Unfortunately, this also woke the still sleeping Cloud, who happened to also roll onto his tail. So that's six screams in the last 16 minutes, well seven if you include the fact that both of them screamed in unison the first time. Moving on….

"Hey would you two stop yelling!" shouted a third voice. Both immediately turned to see none other than Son Goku…..again. However, the legend was forced to immediately cover his ears as another two screams filled the air, making a total of nine screams in the last 17 minutes.

"That hurts my ears you know!" shouted Goku over the din before quailing in fear as he suddenly noted a shadow behind him. He slowly turned around before…"CLANG!" Immediately Goku was on the ground clutching his head.

"GOKU, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO YELL INDOORS!" roared a short woman wielding a frying pan in one hand. At the sight of the metal object and the bump on Goku's head, everyone in the vicinity was instantly silent in fear of the round object. "Now, hello boys, my name is Chi-Chi. How about you tell us how we found you two on our front lawn?" asked the woman as both promptly fell over in shock.

_10 minutes later…_

"So, you were transported here by being struck by lightning?" asked Goku now nursing the additional 3 bumps on his head for interrupting during the story. "Yeah, but we're not quite sure how it happened. I'm guessing that the overload of the electricity caused a warp in the fabric of the dimension, causing us to be transported here," said Cloud, who had looked over the schematics of the machine.

"I know who can help us, GOHAN!" shouted Chi-Chi, causing all 3 to cover their ears, staunching the sudden burst of blood. Apparently, the recipient of the call heard it too, because he was covering his ears when he came in. "Yes, mother?" asked the short boy. "We need you to calculate something for us," said Chi-Chi.

_Another 10 minutes later…_

"So, the machine was designed to harness the power of lightning and use it as an energy source?" asked Gohan who was drawing some calculations on his blackboard.

"Yeah, and it went into our DVD player," continued Cloud as Gohan studied his board. "Hmm, that shouldn't be enough power for a temporal shift in the fabric of reality, you'd need to have another device to create a feedback loop, doubling the power before…" started Gohan before Cloud finally remembered.

"MY IPOD!" said Cloud as he took out the device, only to see….a TV remote attached to a screen with speakers? "Let's see what's on?" asked Edward. Cloud pushed a button, to see the machine on the screen, or what was left of it. It was now blackened as well as a quarter of it being burnt off. The dials were twisted and charred and the rod was ash. "It appears that the feedback loop boosted the power of your Ipod, creating a mechanical evolution," continued Gohan who was now being hugged by Chi-Chi who was constantly ranting the old "my son's a genius" speech.

Unfortunately, Cloud accidentally pushed the music button, going to his music to the song that he was listening to after "Chase Of The Highway", which just happened to be "Given Up", at the chorus…..

5 seconds later a clang was heard, and Cloud was on the ground nursing a bump on his head while Chi-Chi was covering Gohan's ears from hearing a certain word that starts with "f" and rhymes with muck. Cloud groped blindly for the Ipod before switching it off. "HOW DARE YOU PLAY THAT KIND OF MUSIC IN MY HOUSE!" while Goku was thinking.

"Hey Chi-Chi, wasn't that last word what we do when we're in the bed and.." started Goku before another clang was heard and Goku was on the ground joining Cloud. "What I don't get is how you two managed to make it through the temporal shift without being cooked by lightning," said Gohan as everyone turned to stare at him blankly. "You mean we're supposed to be roast chickens right now?" asked Edward.

"Well, more like a roast chicken that was turned into a pile of ash, but yes that analogy works too," said Gohan.

"Alright, I'm taking them to see Bulma," said Goku helping Cloud up before walking outside and placed his hands to his mouth before shouting: "NIMBUS!" Immediately, a yellow fluffy cloud flew down in front of them. "Let's see if you two can get on," said Goku. Both brothers jumped on, and despite starting to sink a little bit, they managed to stay on. "Wow, that means both of you are good people," said Goku encouragingly as he started to lift off the ground. Both siblings fell over again, before getting up. "How do you fly like that?" asked both in unison.

"It's called ki, it's basically a…" started Goku before Cloud finished.

"A spiritual life energy that flows through our bodies and all living things," said Cloud as both Edward and Goku turned to stare at him. "What? I did Japanese at school," said Cloud defensively.

"That's not all you did, was it?" asked Edward.

"Well, I decided to study the art of ki, and actually managed to sort of create some sort of force, well once, but it was probably just my imagination or something. I could only do stuff like make my hands boiling on a cold day or stuff like that," said Cloud.

"Why don't you try something now?" asked Goku enthusiastically.

"Ok," shrugged Cloud before once again feeling for the invisible tendrils of energy within his body, and found that there was a LOT more than he had before. "_Alright, let's do this!" _thought Cloud mentally as he pushed the energy into his hands and could feel the ball there even with his eyes closed, and not just the fact that he could feel the heat. He could sense it was there, along with Edward and Goku right beside him. He opened his eyes to see a yellow ball of energy sitting before him. "YES I DID IT!" shouted Cloud excitedly as the yellow ball of energy suddenly had sparks of electricity convulse around it. Goku stopped cheering. "What was that?" asked Goku.

All 3 turned to look at the ball again as it suddenly had bolts of energy dancing around it. "Cloud, throw it into the air and let it explode," said Goku.

"Ok," shrugged Cloud tossing it into the air, and watched as it not only exploded, but superheated the air, while letting bolts of energy fly through the blast. "That is not normal, we really need to see Bulma," said Goku as Cloud stared at Edward and both then stared at Goku in confusion. What on earth was so disturbing about a ki ball that distributed electricity?

Well that's it for this chapter. Why does Cloud's ki ball channel electricity? Is this a hidden power that both brothers possess, or is this something different? Find out in the next chapter!

Author's Footnote:

I know this chapter is also short, but I'm planning to make them longer as the story progresses, also, do you guys want power levels or not? I already have a list of the power levels. Please read and review!


	3. The Full Extent

Author's Note:

After finally realizing the flaw in my writing, I've upgraded my writing. I hope you enjoy. Please read and review, cheers!

Chapter 3: The Full Extent

The rest of the trip was spent in an awkward silence as they flew through the milky expanse of the clouds watching the ground pass by below. After a good 50 minutes spent flying, eventually civilization was spotted in the form of West City. "It's that yellow building over there," pointed out Goku as he began his descent, the yellow cloud following. The spiky-haired hero landed gently with the cloud come to a halt, hovering above the ground next to him. Cloud and Edward hopped off immediately.

"It looks like a gigantic vanilla scoop of ice-cream," commented Edward causing Goku to immediately turn around looking. "What ice-cream? Where, where? I WANT ICE-CREAM?" shouted Goku. Edward just looked stoned and confused at the same time while Cloud fell over in confusion.

"Uh, Goku there's no ice-cream around here," muttered Cloud as Goku pouted.

"I wanted ice-cream!" moped Goku as they entered the building.

"Goku!" cried out a blue-haired woman who immediately ran up to him before giving him a hug. "Hey Bulma, good to see you again. Cloud, Edward, this is Bulma," said Goku as both looked down slightly to see the aforementioned genius. "Wow, Goku are these your brothers or something?" asked Bulma.

"Uh well actually you see, that's why I came here, I need you to look at them," replied Goku. "Ok, let's go into my office."

_5 minutes later_

Cloud and Edward were wriggling uncomfortably in a medical room full of machines.

"So," said Bulma now in a lab coat. "Who's first?" Both Cloud and Edward pointed to each other at the same time. "HIM!"

"Now, now, let's go in alphabetical order then if you two can't decide," said Bulma.

In the first day since they've been here, a total of ten screams now has issued from the duo.

_10 minutes later_

After a good deal of struggling, Bulma managed to tie Cloud down into a chair, Goku watching warily. "Now, I just need a blood sample," said Bulma taking out the one thing that Goku feared most, the almighty needle! That's eleven screams now from the duo in their first day, and one from Goku, who jumped behind the counter staring in fear at the needle which reflected the light from the overhead lamps. "Now just hold still…" said Bulma as she inserted the needle. Twelve screams had now occurred in the first day of Cloud and Edward's time in this world. "And all done," said Bulma who had taken the liberty of wearing earmuffs, though Cloud's dulcet scream was so loud she could still hear it through the muffs. Goku was nearby with blood flowing freely from his sensitive ears however. "Now let's take a look at the blood sample," said Bulma scanning the blood. What she saw immediately made her go white. "That's not possible," she murmured before fainting on the spot.

"What's wrong? You know I used to drink a lot of soft drink," said Cloud in alarm.

Goku took the liberty of bandaging Cloud's puncture made by the needle before Bulma slowly got up. "So, what's wrong with Cloud's blood?" asked Goku.

"Well, its not what's wrong with it as to what's happened with it. Cloud's blood has been infused with charged electrons flowing through each blood cell. Adding to that, I'm guessing his heart and organs have been supercharged so that they generate the same influx flow of electrons, resulting in a manipulation of charged electricity," concluded Bulma still pale from reading the scanner.

"Uh, English?" asked Goku as Cloud seemed to take in what the possible meaning of the accident could mean. "Well, he seems to have the power of electricity. He should be able to control it, and even separate it from his own ki, allowing him to use electricity attacks. He should also be able to unlock parts of his brain as well as shut down other parts, resulting in him being able to suppress pain if needed. This also means that his heart will never stop, due to a constant charge of electricity to keep the heart pumping. This is all theoretical however, you'd need a great amount of evidence to make this leap," said Bulma as Cloud clicked his fingers, causing a bolt of lightning to burn through the overhead lamp. "Ok, his DNA's been altered through an overload of power," sighed Bulma.

"I have a question?" asked Cloud. Bulma turned to face him.

"Just how many volts do I have in my body?" asked Cloud. Bulma immediately ran a scan comparing the amount of ki to the amount of electricity. "Well, according to this, you have around 500 volts of electricity for each normal human's ki which is the standard. Considering that your brother is of similar stature and was in a close proximity to you, I'm guessing he has the same powers and energy generation as well," said Bulma, missing the dark smirk of mischief on Cloud's face before a look of rage went over his face. "Doesn't this mean that Edward doesn't have to get stuck by the, the, the," stuttered Cloud over the word as Bulma nodded.

"WHY!" shouted Cloud at the sky as the thirteenth scream was made by one of the two again in the first day. Edward looked up from his position slouching on the bench wondering just what happened.

_5 ninutes later_

After a period of elation from Edward who discovered he didn't have to go inside, the trio were heading back to Goku's house, Goku flying and the brothers on Nimbus. "Yay, now I have two new sparring partners!" shouted Goku happily as the other two paled at having to fight Son Goku, after Bulma told them that he was the strongest man in the world right now. After another hour, they made it back to Goku's house and said Goku immediately jumped up over them and landed in front, getting into a stance. "Let's try out your power now!" said Goku cheerfully.

"Alright Eddie, let's do this," said Cloud in resignation shifting his left foot back before lowering his left fist to his waist with his right at the ready. Edward dropped into a flat horse stance with his left palm raised up and his right hand in a fist.

"_What forms are those?" _thought Goku shrugging before rushing immediately at both. The brothers immediately jumped up, surprised to find that they went about 50m into the air, before Edward dived at Goku, while Cloud came in with a flying kick. Goku jumped over Edward's dive, letting the younger brother skid through the dirt, only to somehow block Cloud's kick. Cloud immediately kicked and punched as fast as he could, surprised with his own speed and power as he counted about 5 to 10 blows per second, although Goku only seemed to be using a low amount of effort. Then Edward got up and joined the fray, and Goku appeared to be having trouble keeping up. Finally, both got a punch into Goku's gut before jumping and landing a spinning kick to his back and sent him forward. Goku immediately rolled forward and spun around before smiling. "It's time for me to use my max in competitions," said Goku as a twinkle appeared in his eyes before he appeared in front of Cloud and Edward, knocking them both out in one blow. "Hmm, well they didn't do too bad," said Goku before both Cloud and Edward were immediately covered in a running aura of electricity before both got up. "Ow!" exclaimed both clutching their heads.

"WHAT?" exclaimed the saiyan in shock, before remembering Bulma saying that they could control organs. "I see now," said Goku more calmly as both still staggered a bit before straightening up.

"Alright, you guys did well. I'm going to give you some weighted clothing of mine to wear. This is going to be so fun. Oh yeah, we're going to Master Roshi's house this week!" exclaimed Goku cheerfully as Cloud and Edward paled at the mention of Master Roshi and of weighted clothing. "I'll be back in a second," said Goku running into the house, before coming out a few seconds later with two sets of undershirts, wristbands and boots. Goku dropped them where they hit the ground with a heavy thud.

"Uh Goku, how heavy are those?" asked the older brother.

"The shirts are 20kg a piece, the wristbands are 2.5kg a piece and the boots 5kg."

After that moment, a total of fifteen screams had been issued by the duo while being chased by a maniac wielding weighted clothing.

Well here are their power levels.

Goku (with weights): 350

Cloud: 120

Edward: 100

Next Chapter, Saiyan Saga Revisited.


	4. Saiyan Saga Revisited

Chapter 4: Saiyan Saga Revisited/Hail

Author's Note: Sorry about the hiatus, but it took a very boring holiday to encourage me to continue this story. So anyways, we finally come to the story we all know; just with two new characters in them.

_Italics – _Author speaking/Times.

**Bold **– Mental/thoughts.

_We now come to the beginning of Dragon Ball Z. The skies are blue, the birds are chirping and Goku is sparring with two other Saiyans__...wait, what? Oh wait never mind I just remembered that they were there._

Cloud and Edward were equally matched with Goku as they continued to try to match blow for blow. In the last week, Cloud and Edward had managed the advanced forms of martial arts as well as learnt to use ki balls and fly to some extent. This party of 3 full-blooded Saiyans also brought along the interest of Gohan, who managed to get some beginner's practice in and by the end had raised his ki level considerably for his age.

"Hey Edward," started Cloud ducking under 3 punches and attempting a series of kicks and punches only to have them blocked. "Have you considered a new name? I mean, Edward?"

The younger brother ducked under a kick and responded with a butterfly kick to the face of their older opponent, sending him back a few metres. "How about Rain?" asked Edward before being floored in the gut and smacked into the ground. "Too girly," responded Cloud shoulder-tackling Goku off Edward. "I've got it! Hail would be a great name for you."

Edward considered this name, before nodding. Both then returned their attention to Goku who had just finished charging a Kamehameha while they were talking. "Oh crap," muttered both in unison.

_5 minutes later..._

Two bruised and battered unconscious saiyans were suddenly awakened when a certain older Saiyan decided to step on their tails to wake them up. _Despite having spent 1 week being trained by Goku, during their time in the Z Dimension, a total of seventeen screams have been made by the two. Moving along..._

"WHY ON EARTH DID YOU DO THAT?" shouted both indiginantly while holding their tails between their legs protectively, as though Goku was going to do it again. "Well, because we're going to Master Roshi's now and I couldn't think of any other way to wake up you guys up from getting hit by my Kamehameha," replied Goku sheepishly while putting on his weighted wristbands, undershirt and boots.

"You could have just doused us with cold water or something," muttered Cloud as the three started taking off for home. A moment of silence passed. "Hey, what does "doused" mean?" asked Goku.

After a 10 minute flight, the trio arrived back at Goku's House. "Chi-Chi, I'm home!" exclaimed Goku happily before CLANG, Goku was down for the count with a bump on his head. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO SHOUT INDOORS, GOKU!" shrieked Chi-Chi brandishing her frying pan while all the Saiyans in the vicinity covered their sensitive ears, except for Goku (the ringing in his head blocked out most of the shrieking to a conversational tone). "Sorry Chi-Chi. So where's Gohan? We should be heading off now to Master Roshi's island."

"He's upstairs studying, GOHAN!" shouted Chi-Chi again as all three covered their ears again. The 4 year-old boy in question came into the room clutching his bleeding ears. "Yes mother?" asked the chibi. "Now, I want you to have fun, but make sure you stay away from the old man with a stick and sunglasses," replied Chi-Chi in a commanding tone.

"Yes mother."

"Good, well off you go," said Chi-Chi as Goku decided to put in his 2 cents worth.

"But Chi-Chi, aren't you coming as well?" The response was unnerving at the least.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW MYSELF TO BE OGLED BY THAT PERVERT!" shrieked Chi-Chi as Goku and company quickly bolted out of the house and took off altogether on the Nimbus. "SORRY WE ASKED!" replied Goku loudly as the cloud sailed into the air and off through the sky.

"It's a little cramped on this cloud," muttered Hail. Cramped was an understatement. When there is one grown man, two teenagers and a 5-year old kid sitting on a tiny yellow cloud; added with around a total of 350kg of weighted clothing, it tends to weigh down on the cloud and slow it down. "Ok, I'll fly," muttered Goku jumping off and flying through the air. Immediately after Goku jumped off, the cloud gave a burst of speed and shot past Goku. "I'M NOT THAT HEAVY!" exclaimed Goku indiginantly watching the cloud fly away before increasing his speed to catch up to it. "So where is this island again?" asked Cloud.

"It's near the shore of the Eastern land, it's not too far away from our house. Why do you ask?" questioned Goku. "Because we just flew over it about 5 minutes ago when you jumped off the cloud."

_Meanwhile:_

"Wasn't that Goku who just flew past about 3 minutes ago?" asked a short, bald monk donning an orange gi.

"And wasn't that three kids standing on his Nimbus?" questioned a taller, long-haired, scarred fighter with long hair.

"And isn't that my underwear?" asked a woman with blue hair gesturing at a pair of pink underwear in the hands of an "old man with a stick". A resounding slap could be heard throughout the seaside.

_5 minutes later:_

After back-tracking to the island, the greetings began. "Hey everyone! Master Roshi, Bulma, Krillin, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, Turtle," said Goku to everyone. The old master was the first to greet Goku. "Ah Goku, its been about 5 years now?" questioned Master Roshi as Goku nodded in response. Bulma was the second to greet Goku. "Hey Goku, you haven't changed at all. I mean, your hair is exactly the same as it has been for the last 12 years!" exclaimed the blue-haired scientist.

"No, it simply stays that way because I lose a lot of hair to animals and stuff, it just grows back really fast. I always thought of it that way. But your hair's grown a lot Bulma," commented Goku on Bulma's hair which now reached her lower back. "Hey Goku, who are the pipsqueaks?" asked the bald monk pointing at Cloud, Hail and Gohan who had just gotten off Nimbus. "Oh, hey Krillin. Well, the shortest one Gohan is my son," said Goku. It seemed as though the whole world froze. Then the long-haired warrior was the first to stutter; "You had a son?"

"Oh hi Yamcha, yeh, he's 4." This brought about a series of "WHAT?"s, however, one shapeshifting pig named Oolong seemed to be rolling on the floor laughing. "What on Earth's so funny, porky?" asked Hail causing a bout of laughter from Puar, the shapeshifting cat and Yamcha. "Hey midget, you're pretty funny, that was a good joke!" exclaimed Yamcha convulsing. The air seemed to shift around Hail. "What did you just call me?" asked Hail in a low tone. Yamcha's reply only served to get him in more trouble. "Sorry, but you are a bit small." This caused a spark of electricity to begin to run down Hail's arm. "I'll show you small!" exclaimed Hail while charging a ball of electricity before having it disappear. "**Huh?" **thought Hail before turning around to see Cloud with a nexus of negatively-charged energy in his hand resulting in a fusion of energy. Cloud shook his head before re-splitting the energies. "How did you do that?" whispered Hail.

"I don't know," replied Cloud softly before Bulma interrupted.

"So who are the other two Goku? Are they yours as well?" asked Bulma.

"Uh no, they're my...cousins," said Goku. However, he was interrupted by a voice.

"That's not possible!" exclaimed a tall, well-built warrior wearing armour covering his shoulders, chest and legs. He had long hair and gloves for his hands and feet. He also had an odd green device on his face. "Who are you?" asked Goku.

"Is that anyway to treat your brother, Kakarot?" asked the warrior in reply. Everyone immediately gasped at this revelation; Goku had a brother. "I don't have a brother, and who's Kakarot?" asked Goku defensively. The warrior seemed surprised by this information. "You mean, you don't remember? Not your family, not your people, nothing?" asked the warrior.

"You haven't truly answered my question, what is your name?" asked Goku. The warrior gaped, before shaking his head. "You really have lost your memory, well, my name is Raditz and I'm your older brother, Kakarot."

"Who on earth is Kakarot?" asked Goku.

"It is your name, your saiyan name."

"What is a saiyan?" Raditz nearly lost it here.

"A SAIYAN IS THE RACE THAT YOU AND I COME FROM, A PROUD WARRIOR RACE!" Now Bulma looked ready to faint. In a short time, they had just discovered that their best friend was an alien from another world. "So, why are you here?" asked Goku.

"I want your help to take over this planet," said Raditz.

"No way, I won't do it. How could you ask me to do such a thing?" asked Goku, horrified at the suggestion. Raditz sighed. "I really didn't want it to come to this, I simply ask you to help me take over this world and you say no, very well." The saiyan then phased out, and phased back in before returning to the same spot with Gohan in his grasp. "I know those two are not your cousins, but I know this one is your son. If you don't provide 100 human bodies here tomorrow, I'll take your son instead," said Raditz holding the now wailing Gohan.

"NO, don't take my son!" shouted Goku charging at Raditz, only to be sent hurtling through Kame House with one blow. "YOU HAVE ONE DAY!" shouted Raditz taking off.

"Oh no you don't," muttered Hail charging up a ki blast before being stopped by Cloud.

"Don't, you could hit Gohan!" exclaimed Cloud as Hail hesitated, before relinquishing his ki blast. Both then ran to the wreckage of the house and dug out Goku. "Oh, that hurt. He's too strong," whispered Goku pounding the ground. "Maybe for you individually, but if we work together, we could beat him?" suggested Hail. Goku contemplated this and stood up slowly while holding his bruised chest. "Yes, it's done. Cloud, Hail and I will go fight Raditz," said Goku. This was immediately met with protest by Krillin and Master Roshi. "I should come too, you could use my help," said Krillin.

"No Krillin, you've already been wished back once remember? If you die during this battle, we can't wish you back again," said Goku as Krillin slowly backed down.

"Ready?" asked Goku as both Cloud and Hail nodded.

"Wait." Everyone turned around and looked up to see none other than Piccolo.

Cliffie, will Piccolo actually help them? Even with 4 of them, will they still be able to beat Raditz? Find out in the next chapter!

Next chapter, The Z-Fighter Quartet

Power Levels:

Cloud (with weights): 180

Hail (with weights): 150

Goku (w/o weights):450

Raditz: 1200

Piccolo (with weights): 320


	5. The Z Fighter Quartet

Chapter 5: The Z-Fighter Quartet

_Everytime__ you look into the future, it changes, because you looked at it. _Next (movie).

_Italics – _Author speaking/Times.

**Bold **– Mental/thoughts.

Goku and Krillin immediately prepared to charge at Piccolo, before the green-skinned warrior held up a hand. "I'm not interested in fighting you, I want to help you take out that person who attacked you," claimed Piccolo, "no-one takes over this planet but me."

Krillin still maintained his stance but Goku walked over and nodded. "But there is the problem of how we're going to find him. Even with his massive power level he's probably too far away to sense," commented Goku.

"Wait, wasn't Gohan wearing a dragonball on his hat?" asked Bulma. The spiky-haired hero immediately had a look of recognition on his face before immediately asking for the "Dragon Radar" and called for his Nimbus.

"Hey Goku, can we come?" asked Hail in a shy voice before being interjected by Krillin.

"Hey kid, what makes you think Goku's going to let you go if you're weaker than me?" asked the monk before being interrupted by Goku. "Sure, hop on. Cloud, you too." The older brother hopped on the cloud too before the four set off. "Do you think they have a chance?" asked Yamcha.

"If anyone stands a chance, its Goku and Piccolo. I don't see how those kids are going to help though," said Master Roshi watching them soar away towards the imminent fight.

_Meanwhile_

"LET ME GO!" screamed Gohan, using what knowledge of martial arts skills to aim at every weak point; the knees, the elbows, the face, albeit all in vain. "You fool, what is the point of aiming at my joints if you're too weak to even inflict any damage?" cackled Raditz until Gohan got his foot between Raditz's thigh pads and kicked him down below.

Now, it doesn't matter what universe a male is from, but a kick to the groin will drop any guy, and Raditz was no exception. Unfortunately, Gohan forgot to take into consideration the fact the fact that he was roughly 15,000 feet in the air above sea level when he performed this move, and promptly began to freefall those 15,000 feet. However, he was caught while at 10,000 feet by a none too happy Raditz. "Why do the people on this planet have to wear shoes with pointed tips," muttered the saiyan flying slower than before while still covering his privates with one hand and trying to evade any damage to his eardrums from Gohan's constant crying.

It was another hour before Raditz and Gohan reached Raditz's spaceship. The ship was shaped like an egg, with a hatch for a door along with a red window. The ship's surface was shiny and sleek, obviously designed to sustain both exterior and interior stress on the hull. Once there, Raditz promptly opened the hatch and threw Gohan in before locking the ship shut.

"Ah, now I don't have to hear that whining brat's screeching voice. And now we wait."

The saiyan however was interrupted when his scouter suddenly started beeping and read a power level of 715. "WHAT! Where is that power level?" questioned Raditz as he gazed around before his scouter triangulated...on his own spaceship? "There's no way Kakarot's kid can have a power level of 715 and rising. This stupid scouter must be broken," muttered Raditz about to turn it off, before the machine blipped again, signalling 4 powers were closing in.

_Back to __Goku__ and crew, 10 minutes after __Raditz__ arrived at his ship_

During the flight to Raditz's location, a plan was devised. Goku , Cloud and Hail would rush at Raditz while Piccolo remained behind to charge some sort of "secret technique". Then the three Saiyans would grab onto Raditz and hold him in place while the "secret technique" devised by Piccolo would destroy Raditz.

"You don't think we should think of a back-up plan?" asked Cloud.

"It's a bit late for that now, we're almost there!" exclaimed Goku as they flew over a gigantic crater.

"There it is, let's go!" said Piccolo gruffly flying down. Goku, Cloud and Hail simultaneously jumped and landed beside Piccolo. All 4 immediately stood up and faced the enemy that was Goku's brother, Raditz.

"What? So you've come? How did you find me?" said Raditz to himself in astonishment before a look of recognition crossed his face. "**But that means...**" thought Raditz looking back towards his ship.

"**Kakarot's**** child really DOES have a power of over 715!" **

"I've come to take back my son!" shouted Goku. Raditz turned back around before returning into his calm demeanor.

"Very noble of you Kakarot, but undoubtedly foolish," cackled Raditz pressing a button on the side of his scouter.

"Let's see, the green man over there has a power level of 320. The taller brat has a power level of 180, the younger brat has a power level of 150 and Kakarot here has a power level of 340. Impressive, but still weak. All of you combined reaches only two-thirds of my maximum strength," exclaimed Raditz as the Z-Fighters gaped in shock.

"Our combined strength is only two-thirds of his?" exclaimed Hail in astonishment.

"I think its time to show our maximum, don't you Piccolo?" asked Goku tossing off his wristbands and boots, making a sizeable dent in the ground. Piccolo smirked.

"Its about time I got a real fight," replied the green-skinned warrior removing his turban and cape, the two objects crushing a nearby rock.

Raditz regarded the clothing with an interested look.

Cloud and Hail glanced at each other and shrugged before tossing off their own weighted wristbands, boots and undershirts, as did Goku. Soon enough, 4 piles of dents in the ground with obviously heavy-looking clothing lying in them. All 4 fighters respectively cracked their sore limbs from wearing the weight in different areas; Piccolo cracked his neck and shoulders, while Goku, Cloud and Hail cracked their toes, wrists, feet, arms and shoulders. Raditz's scouter started acting up again.

"So, Kakarot's risen to 450, the green man's risen to 408. The older brat's risen to 240 while the younger brat's risen to 200. Well, I must say; together, your power is higher than mine now," stated Raditz, "but it will not be enough to beat me."

"We'll see," said Goku before he rushed at Raditz, Cloud and Hail on either side. Immediately a fast-paced battle began with Goku taking the brunt of the blows and throwing his own, with Cloud and Hail supporting on either side by wildly throwing punches and kicks at their 'uncle'.

"This is ridiculous, how on earth are you making me try ALREADY!" shouted Raditz in anger powering up and blowing them away with his aura. All 3 landed steadily before rushing back in. Goku charged in first with a front hook to the face, which was easily blocked before being followed up with a kick which was neatly ducked under. Cloud then came in with a roundhouse kick which was grabbed and swung into Hail by the older saiyan.

"Take this, KAKAROT!" screamed Raditz firing a purple ki beam at Goku. The younger saiyan jumped above the beam barely, dodging it by centimetres before charging up a beam of his own.

"WHY DON'T YOU TAKE THIS, KA!" chanted Goku placing his hands behind his back in a V-shape.

Meanwhile, Piccolo had been charging an attack for a whole minute already, with two fingers placed to his forehead along with electricity flowing back along his arm and forehead.

"ME!" continued Goku while Cloud and Hail snuck up behind Raditz and started charging their own ki beams. Immediately, Raditz's scouter started beeping again.

"What? Kakarot's power level has started rising again. His energy's at 600 and rising!" exclaimed Raditz as Goku continued to charge his beam. "HAME!" finished Goku with a blue ball of shining energy lined up in his palms.

"HIS ENERGY'S AT 1350!" exclaimed Raditz in fear as Goku's power was now slightly higher than his own. "HA!" roared Goku firing the blue river of energy towards Raditz. At the same time Cloud and Hail jumped back firing their own ki beams, along with the natural electricity into it, which both sizzled and exploded upon impact with Raditz's back. At the same time, Goku's Kamehameha flew into the electrical discharge and connected with a silhouette in the smoke, resulting in a colossal explosion that lit up the sky. The three Saiyans shielded their eyes as the Kamehameha exploded.

As the smoke died down, the three Saiyans were amazed to see that as the smoke cleared, a figure remained. Raditz was revealed smoking, with burnt arms crossed over his face and his entire chestplate destroyed. There was also two burn marks on his back from where Cloud and Hail hit him with their ki beams.

"But, that attack had all my energy behind it!" exclaimed Goku as he was left floating in the air due to lack of ki.

"Ours too!" panted Cloud and Hail in unison as they weakly slumped in exhaustion.

"ITS READY!" shouted Piccolo before pointing his fingers at Raditz and shouted "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Raditz barely had time to react as the beam went straight through his blocking wrists and through his chest...before also passing through Raditz to impale Cloud, who was directly behind Raditz.

_Cliffhanger__ again, well, you had to look at it logically. I mean, __Goku__ was in the air, and Piccolo was directly in front of __Raditz__, so it had to be Cloud or Hail. Cloud was more likely because he took up more space...__and for those of you enraged that __Gohan__ didn't get to fight and it was __Goku__ that managed to injure __Raditz__ that bad, you really need to consider the fact that he had 2 sparring partners that injured him in the last few days, implementing his high power gain compared to in the series. I've managed to check all the flaws in my story so far..._

Power Levels:

Goku (with weights): 340

Goku (w/o weights): 450

Cloud (with weights): 180

Cloud (w/o weights): 240

Hail (with weights): 150

Hail (w/o weights): 200

Raditz: 1200

Piccolo (with weights): 320

Gohan (enraged): 715+


	6. Preparations

Chapter 6: Preparations (3 months of training)

_Italics – _Author speaking/Times.

**Bold **– Mental/thoughts.

Cloud gasped in pain before looking down to see a fist-sized hole through his chest, before falling backwards and falling to the ground, dead. The much more powerful Raditz however, despite having been punctured through the chest, was still managing to cling onto life, though probably only for another minute or two.

Goku and Edward stared in shock at Cloud's dead body before the latter ran for his brother and grabbed his dead body by the shoulders.

"You can't be dead, big brother. You're meant to be the strong one. Get up. GET UP!" screamed Hail bursting into tears before he felt a large hand on his shoulder. Hail looked up to see Goku, his own eyes brimming with unshed tears. Hail nodded before getting up, but not before seeing Piccolo, still smiling at having taken Raditz down.

"YOU KILLED MY BROTHER, SO I'LL KILL YOU!" roared Hail running at Piccolo before being grabbed by Goku.

"Cloud is not gone Hail, we can wish him back with the dragonballs. He will come back." Hail stopped running and turned around to face Goku.

"He's really going to be able to come back?" asked Hail. Goku nodded in response. Hail sniffed before smiling and nodding. However, the moment was interrupted by a cackling Raditz, despite the frequent coughs of choking on his blood.

"You idiots. This device on my eye also serves as a listening device. Now you've just told my partners some very valuable information," said Raditz weakly, taking a gasp of air before continuing, "they're even stronger than I am! And they will kill you and avenge my death, you accursed mother f..." cackled Raditz before being disintegrated by Piccolo with a ki blast. "Stupid fool was annoying me with his ranting," muttered Piccolo darkly.

"Hey, where's Gohan?" asked Goku before realising that his son was still in the spaceship. He quickly ran over to the pod and pushed all the buttons on the side, which somehow let the door open (which was lucky because 1 wrong order and he would've triggered the self-destruct). "DADDY!" cried Gohan in joy as he jumped into Goku's arms. "Daddy's here, Gohan. Daddy's here."

_10 minutes later..._

"We should preserve Cloud's body so he won't decay," said Goku after Gohan had fallen asleep.

"Alright," said Hail turning around to only see a bloodstain, "hey, where's his body?" asked Hail. Both Goku and Piccolo turned around to find nothing but the same bloodstain that Hail was looking at.

_"I took his body to the Otherworld so he could be trained,__" _ said an ethereal voice that Piccolo immediately recognised. "Old man, what do you want!" growled Piccolo at the heavens.

_"These new __Saiyans__ are especially powerful. I can sense their energy even from here. They are indeed far stronger than this...__Raditz__. I suggest you train as hard as possible for the ensuing fight," _continued the voice. "Thanks Kami!" said Goku as the voice fell silent.

"Well, looks like we have one year," said the saiyan as Hail nodded.

"I'll be there," said Piccolo flying off before slowing down.

"Oh and Son, I'm still going to kill you when this is all over," finished the warrior before flying off. Goku simply continued to smile. "I wouldn't think any less of you Piccolo."

_Meanwhile, in the Otherworld..._

"What am I doing here, and what happened to that gigantic hole in my body?" said Cloud to no-one in particular, feeling his chest for the hole that was meant to be there. "**Am I dead? Or did I somehow come back to life?" **thought Cloud as he looked around, seeing nothing but fluffy white clouds. "Oh no, you're dead alright." Cloud turned around to see what looked like a blue man with glasses and two horns coming out of his head. He was also wearing a white shirt with a black tie and brown pants. In short, Cloud thought the guy looked like a nerd. "So, wait, if I'm dead, then that means...OH CRAP, RADITZ!" exclaimed Cloud in shock, feeling the evil saiyan's energy before flying towards the source of it, which appeared to be in a gigantic palace-style building.

Once inside however, Cloud made an interesting discovery. There was a gigantic red man with horns hiding behind a colossal desk, rapidly pushing a red button, while Raditz was easily subdued by a green warrior that reminded Cloud of Piccolo, before both promptly disappeared. Cloud hopped up onto the desk and looked down at the red person. "Uh, Raditz is gone," said Cloud to the red guy as he promptly sat up and gazed in fright at Cloud. "You won't tell anyone that I can't handle the evil guys who come up here right?" asked the red monster in fright. Cloud nodded in confusion as the red guy continued. "If anyone knew that King Yemma, the Lord of the souls wasn't able to handle half the evil souls who came up here, I'd lose my job for sure!" Cloud simply stared in confusion. This guy was the lord of souls? Cloud recomposed himself as King Yemma whispered to him once more. "Thanks for keeping my secret, here, take this fruit," said King Yemma handing the saiyan a golden apple. "It will double your strength and keep you full for 3 months," said King Yemma, who stopped once he saw that Cloud, being the typical Saiyan had already devoured the apple in one go. "Did you say 3 months?" asked Cloud before he immediately felt full and his power jumped dramatically. "Yes, now, you may not have heard, but there are Saiyans more powerful than Raditz coming to Earth within a year," said King Yemma as Cloud turned around.

"WHAT? Stronger than Raditz?" asked Cloud in shock before a third voice interjected.

"Indeed, they will arrive after 1 year," said Kami, who had just appeared. Cloud turned around, only to see what appeared to be an old, wrinkled version of Piccolo. "You're God?" asked Cloud as the green guardian nodded in reply.

"Now...Cloud, I'm sending you to be trained under King Kai, the overseer of your section of the universe. It's a long trip, simply follow that snake until you reach the end," said King Yemma pointing to the exit to his right. Cloud turned left and promptly choked. There was a flowing path as far as the eye could see. "Uh, how long is this path?" asked Cloud.

"I believe it's around half a million kilometres long," said King Yemma. Cloud simply gaped in shock before slowly starting to speak. "I...guess I better get started then," said Cloud as King Yemma nodded. "I'll tell the others on Earth to wish you back a day before the Saiyans arrive," said Kami. Cloud nodded before powering up and blasting off down the trail of Snake Way, leaving a faint aura trail behind. "Wow, I didn't expect the fruit to give me that much of a boost," exclaimed Cloud, giving a further burst of energy and flying down the path of Snake Way.

_Back on Earth..._

"Well, looks like us 3 are going to be training for the next year together," said Goku cheerfully outside his house, putting one hand on Hail and Gohan's shoulders respectively. "Alright, here's what we're going to do. Hail, I want you to train on your own for 3 months while I teach Gohan the basics and fundamentals. Then, we'll train together for the next 9 months, leaving the last week as a break," said Goku. Hail nodded before immediately flying off to find a nearby clearing to train in.

"Well son, let's get started with the basics. First, I want you to..."started Goku before Hail flew back.

"What's wrong Hail?" asked Goku.

"Did you tell anyone else about the fact that more Saiyans were coming?" asked Hail. Goku simply stared blankly before slapping his hand to his head. "I'll go tell them, you teach Gohan the basics," said Goku immediately powering up and flying off towards Master Roshi's island. Hail watched Goku fly off before returning his attention to Gohan. "Alright Gohan, now I want you to make a fist..."

Goku was hurriedly flying towards Master Roshi's house, and managed to get there in about half an hour before landing. He was immediately greeted by Krillin and Yamcha. "Hey Goku, you're back! So you beat Raditz?" asked Krillin.

"Yeah, but listen, it took me, Piccolo, Hail and Cl..." started Goku before swallowing a sob and continuing, "oud to stop him. We just found out that there are 2 more saiyans coming, both of them stronger than Raditz was." Krillin and Yamcha were astonished to say the least. Krillin simply looked dumbfounded while Yamcha's expression was akin to that of a fish out of water. "Stronger than Raditz?" said Krillin in astonishment.

"Hey guys!" said a tiny voice as all of them looked up to see none other than Tien and Chaotzu.

The three-eyed monk was the first to land. "We heard the news, Goku. Bulma called us." Chaotzu hovered next to Tien and nodded. "Hey, you guys!" said another voice. All of them turned around to see Yajirobe, a fat swordsman. "Kami wants all of you, except you Goku, since you've already done the training. Anyways, Kami wants to train you at the Lookout," said Yajirobe before getting back in his speedboat and driving back. "Wow, we actually get trained by God himself!" said Yamcha in astonishment.

"Finally, my chance to beat you Goku," said Tien clenching his fist. Goku simply smiled in response.

"Well, we better start training, bye Goku!" said Tien and Chaotzu lifting off the ground before flying towards the Lookout, situated in the West.

"Yeah, we better go too," said Krillin and Yamcha. Goku nodded as the two lifted off similarly and blasted off towards the Lookout. "The message is delivered, and now the training begins," said Goku to himself, thinking of the battle ahead.

_There, another chapter, now please click the button in the bottom left-hand corner. You know you want to..._

Power Levels:

Krillin: 206

Tien: 250

Yamcha: 177

Chaotzu: 150

Goku (after rest): 460

Cloud (power boost due to death): 280

Cloud (after eating fruit): 560

Hail (after rest): 210


End file.
